Girl Meets Castle
by tracey.costelle
Summary: Maya works with Beckett and the gang, she hasn't spoken or seen Riley in 4 or 5 years, and has no family left except Lucas and the gang at the 12th precinct. Maya is turning 21 and the GMW gang get back together, but not for what they originally planned. it will include most characters from both shows. DISCLAIMER: i do not own Girl Meets World or Castle
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What's up yall? I came up with this story after watching Girl Meets World then Castle. So I looked it up and no one has done a crossover of these two yet, so. Here we go.**

Chapter 1

Maya's POV

I was sitting at my desk with Beckett, Castle, Alexis, Lanie, Esposito and Ryan. We were waiting on Lucas. The MLB draft was tonight and Lucas was predicted to go second to the Yankees. The captain gave approval for us to watch it here with a film crew that was going to broadcast on national tv when he got drafted. I was staring at an old photo when Beckett walked up behind me.

"So, you ready for you 21st birthday tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm actually spending the night with Alexis. Lucas and Alexis persisted," I said. "I really don't know why they pushed that so much."

"Well, I'm sure it'll be worth it. So how long have you known Lucas?"

"Since seventh grade. Do you remember the first time I brought him around here?" I said starting to smile.

Beckett started laughing, "Yeah, I thought Ryan, Esposito and Castle were going to pass out."

"I just think it's funny that Castle met him and the first thing that comes to mind is the one time Lucas rode a bull in Texas."

"Yeah," Lucas entered the room with a huge smile on his face, "Speak of the devil and he shall appear."

I stood up and walked over to him. We hugged and did a quick kiss.

"You are not going to believe the early birthday gift I got for you," he said pulling away.

Me and the rest of the group looked at him questioningly.

He walked over to the elevator, paused for a second and then walked back toward us, but not alone. Following him was someone I thought I wouldn't see again. They finally made it to the group.

"Hey, peaches," she said standing there smiling, tears were threatening to spill.

"Riles?" I couldn't believe it. I rushed over to her and gave her a huge hug. I hadn't seen her in like 4 years.

Beckett's POV

Huh I wonder who that is? Lucas backed up from the two, to give them their space, and walked over to us.

"Uh, Lucas who's that?" Esposito asks.

"That is Riley Matthews. Maya's best friend growing up until about 4 or 5 years ago."

"Matthews? Matthews? Why does that sound familiar?" I asked.

"It was the family in the fatal hit and run four years ago. It was what got Maya to join here remember?" Lucas explained. I was still confused.

"Yeah I remember that wreck it was an accident. Never found out who did it. But I thought everyone in that car had died."

"They did. Riley was out with Maya, me, Zay and Farkle," Lucas said. "You'll meet them tomorrow."

"Are you nervous about it?" Alexis asked.

"A little…" Lucas was cut off.

"Get out!" Maya shouted. Lucas ran off toward the commotion. The rest of us followed.

"Get out of here, Matthews."

"Now Maya I know you're mad at me, but can we talk?"

"NO! You had the chance to talk four years ago. Now you can just leave." She was so mad. I have never seen her this mad. She stormed out to another room.

"I'm just here to pick up, Riley," the man said looking at us.

"Josh I'll be fine. Just go."

"Alright," he said reluctantly leaving.

"I better go check on Maya," Lucas said.

"Lucas is it alright if I do it?" Riley asked. Lucas nodded.

Riley's POV

I wonder what she's talking about. I found Maya down the hall in an empty room.

"Maya," she looked up her eyes were red, "What happened between you and Josh?"

"I'm so sorry, Riley," she said. What is she talking about? Why is she apologizing?

"For what?"

"Everything." I sat down next to her. I had never seen her cry.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I get to spend the night with you and Alexis tonight. Alexis invited me," I rolled up the sleeves of my sweatshirt.

"Uh Riles, what happened to your arm?"

"Huh?" she gestured toward the bruise on my arm. "Nothing I just ran into a door."

"Oh ok. So how's Rileytown?"

"I don't know. I haven't been there in a while."

"I'm so sorry," she muttered into her hands. Then she whispered, "Josh is the reason I haven't seen any of you Matthews in years."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused and concerned.

"Nothing," she said looking and starting to stand up. "You ready to go back out?"

"Yeah," we hooked arms like we did in middle school and started walking out the door.

Alexis's POV

The girls have been gone for a couple of minutes so the group started looking through the pictures again. Lucas got to one picture and just stared at it. It was a picture of Maya in her sweatpants and one of my hoodies doodling in her sketch pad. Elevator dinged, but he continued looking at the picture.

"Get yourself a new slut, Friar?" Woah where did that come from? He got up from his chair so quick. Lucas had the guy pinned against the wall. He had the guy's hands to his sides, so the guy couldn't move. I have never seen him this mad. It was kind of scary.

"Friar," Esposito tried.

"Let him go," Ryan.

"Lucas, let go," Beckett said firmly. He wasn't budging.

"Listen Gardner you are going to leave here and leave everyone here alone got it?" Lucas said eerily calm.

"Lucas," Maya said. He relaxed at the sound of her voice and backed away hands raised.

"I'm working on it. Sorry," he said walking over to Maya and kissing her on the forehead, "Thank you."

"What are you even doing here, Charlie?" Maya asked.

"I'm here to pick up Riley, since you kicked Josh out of here." Well it's obvious Maya and Lucas didn't like him and were shocked when they heard what was just said.

"What?"

"Don't worry I'll be back. I'm just going to go grab clothes for tonight and tomorrow," Riley said waking toward Charlie.

"Wait, Riley can I talk to you really quick?"

"Can it wait I'll be back in like 10 minutes.

"Not really, please. It'll be quick."

"Fine."

Lucas's POV

I was so mad at Charlie for what he said. Not to mention he is a bad guy to begin with. I wanted to hit him so bad, but then I heard the only voice that can calm me and pull me from that place.

"Riley please tell me you aren't with him again."

She sighed, "Lucas…"

"Riley he's a bad guy."

"You're one to talk."

"Riley just trust me. He is a really bad guy you didn't know him like I did back in Texas."

"Maybe he's changed, did you ever think about that? And you honestly believe I could trust you after what you did?"

"I thought you forgave me for that?"

"I did. It doesn't mean I trusted you again. And Lucas I'm going with him. You can't decide you I can and can't go out with."

"But…" she was already walking out the door.

Maya's POV

The camera crew showed up with about an hour until the draft started. They were setting up when Riley walked out and followed Charlie to the elevator. Lucas slowly followed.

"Hey Huckleberry, how'd it go?"

Lucas looked up and tilted his head to the side with a sad expression.

"That good huh?"

"Yeah. She didn't believe me."

"Huh I wonder why?" I said sarcastaclly.

"I know I know, I'm just worried."

"I know, but we need to trust her that she'll do the right thing. She'll get out if anything happens."

"You're right."

"I know," I said and pecked his lips before walking over to a chair with the others.

 **So that's chapter 1. What did yall think? There will be more action ahead. This is just the beginning. What do you think Maya was talking about with Riley about Josh? What do you think happened between Charlie and Lucas in Texas? Why do you think Riley doesn't trust Lucas? Let me know what yall think? And what your predictions are for what comes next?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey what's up yall I know it's been a while but I'm back. This chapter is a little song heavy. I was asked about ships in this and there is only really one that will be focused on which is Maya and Lucas, but that doesn't mean there won't be any other pairs. Here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 2

Erin Lindsay's POV

I walked to my desk and grabbed my duffle bag and jacket.

"Where are you going?" Jay asked walking into Intelligence.

"Mandatory vacation by Voight."

"Where to?"

"I'm going to New York. I know a couple of people in the 12th precinct."

"Okay. Have fun."

"Yeah. Later."

 **(at the airport)**

"Last call for flight 117 to New York. Again last call for flight 117 to New York," the intercom said.

I got on the plane. I was sitting next to a man about 21 or 22 and a 5 year old girl next to him.

One hour into the flight the little girl turned toward me, the man was asleep.

"Are you a cop?" she asked.

"What?"

"Are you a cop? My mom's a cop."

"Well yes I am a cop in Chicago. My name's Erin."

"I'm Emma. My mom works in New York, but I've been in Texas with my grandpa and dad." The man next to us started waking up.

"I'm sorry if she's talking you ear off. She does that when she's nervous. I'm Zay."

"Babineaux? Aren't you in the draft tonight? You're predicted to go first to Tampa Bay."

"Which is why I'm glad this plane ride ends soon."

"So where are you all going to watch the draft. I'm going to the 12th precinct because I'm friends with one of the detectives there and part of their group is dating Lucas Friar."

"That's where my mom works."

"And where we are going."

Lucas's POV

I dropped my head and shook it before following after Maya.

"So what's going on over here?"

"We are looking at old pictures Maya brought," Lanie said.

"I have got to know the story behind this," Ryan said holding up a picture of Maya and me at Topanga's with my head covered with strawberry shake. Maya started laughing when she saw the picture.

"Um," I chuckled. "That was Maya and I's first first date. Maya said I had 10 seconds to tell her something interesting or she was going to dump her drink on me. I asked if I had ever told her that I had delivered a baby horse and a couple seconds later I felt her drink on my head."

The whole precinct started laughing.

"What about this one?" Castle asked holding up a picture of Maya and I passed out on the couch next to each other. I saw Maya tense and look down.

"I'll be back," Maya said softly while getting up and leaving.

"What's up, Lucas?" Castle asked.

"Touchy subject. Maya will talk about it when she's ready. But basically two stupid teens at a party."

"Lucas," Esposito said entering the precinct and walking toward me, "I got your karaoke machine delivered."

"Okay, I have to ask. Why? I have never heard Maya sing or say anything about singing," Alexis said.

"Let me show you something," I said walking over to Maya's desk and opened the computer looking for the video. "Here it is."

Beckett's POV

We all looked at the screen. Lucas was playing guitar when Maya joined in.

 _I found myself dreaming_

 _In silver and gold_

 _Like a scene from a movie_

 _That every broken heart knows_

"Wait, isn't this a duet? Fast forward I want to hear Friar sing," Castle said.

Esposito grabbed the mouse and started fast forwarding the video.

"Wait there, there," Castle said.

 _In the blink of an eye_

 _Just a whisper of smoke_

 _You could lose everything_

 _The truth is you never know_

I went to go check on Maya. She has seemed a bit shaky since Riley showed up.

Maya's POV

I went into the restroom and turned on the faucet. I grabbed onto the sink looking in the mirror.

"Pull yourself together, Hart. That was a long time ago. She forgave you."

I put my hands under the faucet and splashed some water on my face. Luckily today I wore minimal make up so it was easy to touch up.

I heard the door open and close.

"You alright?" Beckett asked. Thank god for Beckett. She helped me find my way back when I went off the deep end.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Yeah? You sure?" she asked crossing her arms and leaning against the door.

"How do you do that? How do you see through people?"

"I'm a detective. It's my job. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'll give you the short version. Lucas was dating someone else when he went to that party. That's the most the three of us have talked in 4 years."

"I get it."

"Yeah."

"You may want to go do some rep damage control," I shot her a confused worried expression. "Lucas showed your cover of Like I'm Gonna Lose You. Nice voice, but the guys think you went soft." We walk out of the bathroom.

"What's going on here?" I say upon reaching my desk. Everyone else backs away, but Lucas stays seated in my chair at my desk.

"Showing everyone my final portfolio and favorite photos I've taken," that's when I notice his camera on my desk, "hopefully taking a few more," he says arms opening.

"No, not going to happen."

"Please Maya…please," he said with puppy dog eyes.

"No."

"Please," he said, bottom lip beginning to quiver.

"Fine."

Lucas's POV

She walked over and sat on my lap. I put my cowboy hat on her head and before she could protest put my lips on hers and took a couple pictures.

We were interrupted a minute later by an excited five year old yelling "Mommy!" and running toward us.

Maya got off the chair and crouched just in time to catch her. Maya and I were getting confused glances from everyone except Beckett, Alexis and Lanie. Of course she told them.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I rode the elevator with Belle!" she yelled excitedly.

"Wait you did what?" then it dawned on me. I stood up, "Riley you got the part?

"I got the part," she said excitedly. Part of the reason she was able to clear her schedule to be here tonight and not tomorrow was because she had an audition with the Broadway version of Beauty and the Beast.

"Emma, how'd you get here?" I asked.

"I flew, Uncle Luke."

"By yourself?" I asked shocked.

"How irresponsible do you think I am?" I heard a male accent and smelled wings. "Seriously, Lucas. I'm offended." I heard a couple of gasps. Of course how often do you have two plays predicted to go top 5 in the same room.

Emma was talking to Maya about the flight here and how she met another cop from Chicago.

That's when I noticed someone I didn't recognize walk in.

"Alright everyone I brought wings and beer. And for those who can't drink yet water," Zay said.

"Thank you," Riley said taking a water Zay had extended her way.

I walked over toward Zay and helped with his and Emma's bags.

"How's it going Zay?'

"Wait how do you know…?" Castle started.

"Of course he knows Babineaux," Esposito said.

"High school," I reply.

Maya's POV

The situation with Emma is her mom left as soon as she was born. I was there for her. She started calling me mom and none of us had the heart to tell her different. She knows I'm not really her mom, but she likes to think I am.

My question is she should be back with Pappy Joe because her dad (Lucas's brother) Eric was supposed to be coming home this week. So I need to talk to Zay.

Luck fully he read my mind because he started walking my way.

"Hey Emma, why don't you take Aunt Erin here and introduce her to people. Lucas will help you with people you don't know," Erin gave me a questioning look. I stood up and looked at Erin, "Beckett told me. We can talk more later."

"Come on, Aunt Erin." She nodded and walked off with Emma.

"What's up Hart?" Zay said walking up to me.

"Not much, Babineaux. How come Emma is here? Not that I'm not excited to see her, but why am I seeing her?"

Zay looked around until he spotted Lucas and Emma's location. "Eric has gone MIA," I got light headed. Zay hurried up and found a chair and I sat down.

"Don't tell Lucas, yet. Let him have tonight." Shortly after I said that Lucas walked up with Riley.

"Are you okay?" Riley asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

Thankfully the reporter for ESPN said they were ready for Lucas and Zay, so I didn't have to face an interrogation of what had just happened to me.

Lucas's POV

I'm excited and nervous about the draft. I wanted to know what happened to Maya because one minute she was talking to Zay the next she was sitting down looking kinda pale. But I wasn't given time to figure out what happened.

"So before we get started I'm going to let you know what's going to happen. Lucas we are going to do a short follow up on your injury during the College World Series finals and then the first pick is going to happen. To wrap up we are going to interview each of you after you've been drafted. Sound good?" the reporter said.

"Yes, sir," Zay and I both replied.

 **(Alexis's apartment; next morning)**

Maya's POV

I was kind of awake, but not fully. Until Emma came running into the room.

"Something's wrong with Riley," Emma said shaking me.

My eyes shot open and I bolted up right.

"Show me." Emma grabbed my hand and dragged me to the bathroom.

Riley was sitting down, hugging her knees, leaning against the tub with her head leaning back.

"Emma, go get Alexis, okay?" Emma nodded and ran off.

I stepped closer to Riley. I saw her covered in bruises; some old, some new. I knew exactly who did this.

"Oh my god, Riley," she lifted her head up.

"I'm fine, Maya."

"Yeah right. I see the evidence all over you. Riley you need to break up with him before you end up the hospital."

"Maya…" she said

"No Riley, listen," I sat down beside her, she looked at me, "Do you know why Lucas was kicked out of his school in Texas?" she shook her head. "Well, Zay wound up getting into something he probably shouldn't have and Charlie didn't like that. The next day Zay was in the hospital. Charlie put him there. Lucas retaliated. Riley I don't want that to happen to you. Now you break up with him."

"I can't, Maya. You don't understand I can't. I've tried."

"Then I will."

I dialed Charlie's number.

" _Hello,"_ he answered.

" _Charlie you and Riley are over. That's it done. If you come near her or hurt her again I swear to god…"_

" _What are you going to do Heart? And things aren't over 'til I say they're over,"_ he said eerily calm and hung up.

I heard footsteps and looked toward the door. There stood Alexis and Emma behind her.

"Alexis, call Beckett and get a restraining order on Charlie Gardner from Riley and maybe ask someone to come over. Then take Emma to get some breakfast," I said handing her a $20, she nodded.

"Come on, Emma," she said grabbing her hand and leading her away.

Castle's POV

I can't believe we had not one, but two. No the top two MLB draft picks here last night. Lucas was predicted to go #3, but became the top draft pick after the White Sox traded their draft pick with the Yankee's. Why I don't know. And then Zay went #2 to the Marlins. My phone started to buzz dragging me out of my memories.

I looked at the caller ID it was Alexis's.

"Hello," I answered.

"Dad, can I talk to Beckett she wouldn't answer her phone," she sounded panicked and worried.

"Alexis, what's going on?"

"We need a restraining order on Charlie Gardner from Riley Matthews," she replied, "Tell Beckett please."

Beckett walked into the room.

"Beckett phone," I said handing her the phone. She gave me a questioning look.

"Beckett," she said answering. She was quiet. It was a couple minutes before she finally spoke again.

"Alright I'll send Esposito and Erin over. Ryan is helping set up the place for tonight," Beckett said and hung up. What was going on? Erin and Esposito walked in.

"Guys, I need you to head over to Castle's place, just in case."

"You got it, Beckett." And the two left the room.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Emma saw Riley this morning in the bathroom and she went and got Maya. Charlie beat her up and apparently it wasn't the first time. Maya thinks Charlie is on his way over now." I got up and headed toward the elevator.

Maya's POV

Crap. Charlie's going to come over. Better call some backup. I pulled out my phone and dialed his number.

" _Hello."_

" _Hey Zay, it's Maya. I need to come over now. Riley and I are about to have unwanted company."_

" _Alright we are on our way."_

" _We?"_

" _Yeah, I'm with Lucas, Farkle and Josh. You know I won't be able to keep any of them away."_

" _Alright, fine. Just hurry."_ With that I hung up.

"Okay Riley we have company coming let's get ready.

Lucas's POV

"Yeah, I'm with Lucas, Farkle and Josh. You know I won't be able to keep any of them away," I heard Zay say. I wonder what's going on. Zay hung up.

"What was that about?" Josh asked.

"That was Maya. We need to get to Castle's quick."

"Why?"

"No time to explain. We need to be there now."

We made it there pretty quick. When we got there the door was ajar. Something was really not right. I heard some screaming between Maya and Charlie. I rushed inside.

"NOTHING IS OVER UNTIL I SAY IT IS!" Charlie yelled dangerously close to Maya. I walked straight up in between them.

"How about you go ahead and leave Gardiner?"

"Why don't you make me?" Really? Okay. Maya held me back before I could advance very far, but wasn't helping that much.

"Don't just stand there help," she said to Zay and Josh. Farkle stayed down to keep us posted on when the group from 12th precinct would be heading up. Zay and Josh took one arm each.

"Come on, Friar. Hit me. Assault an officer I'm sure that'll look great for your rep."

I struggled harder then stopped for a second.

"Wait you're a cop?"

"Yeah, so come on cowboy and hit me." I heard footsteps and looked toward the hallway and saw Riley. I broke free from Zay and Josh's grip and charged Charlie, knocking him over.

Erin's POV

We finally reached Castle's apartment building. Castle leaped out of the car and ran up the stairs. Esposito and I weren't far behind. I saw a kid standing by the entrance.

"Took long enough. Charlie is the only threat here," the kid said, "but you might want to hurry."

"Is Emma here?" Castle asked.

"No, Maya told Alexis to take her to breakfast to keep her out of harm's way."

"Alright thanks."

We all ran upstairs. There was a woman standing outside her door.

"It's just down the hall," she told us.

"Okay, ma'am. Please go back inside and shut the door," I responded. She nodded and shut her door.

We were almost to the door when I heard Maya calmly say, "Charlie put down the gun."

Esposito must have, too. We both drew our weapons. And approached the door.

"NYPD! Drop the gun!" Esposito yelled entering the room. Charlie had a gun pointed toward Lucas and Maya had hers pointed toward Charlie.

"Charlie Gardiner, drop the gun," Esposito repeated. Charlie put his hands up a little above his head. "Put the gun on the ground and turn around slowly." Charlie did as told. "Kick the gun toward us." Again he did as told.

I picked up the gun, "Got it."

"Alright leave now, Charlie. Before I change my mind." Charlie left the apartment.

"I'll pay to have your door fixed," Riley said to Castle.

"Don't worry about it. Is everyone okay?"

There was a chorus of "yeah" around the room. We heard footsteps quickly coming toward the apartment. Everyone went rigid and alert.

Emma came running through the door, "Mommy!" she yelled running toward Maya.

"Hey kid, where's Alexis?" she asked when Alexis ran in.

"Emma why did you run?" Alexis asked.

"I wanted to show mommy my new toy." Maya shot Alexis a look like _What?_ "Look mommy I got a new bouncy ball."

Maya's POV

Erin, Esposito and Castle went back to the 12th precinct a few minutes later.

"You okay?" Lucas asked walking into the kitchen. Emma, Riley, Alexis, Farkle, Zay and Josh were all playing with the bouncy ball in another room.

"Yeah, great start to my birthday," I said sarcastically.

"Well I know something that might help," he replied.

"Oh really?"

"Mhmm," and he kissed me.

"Yeah that helps."

"Alright, well me and guys are going to have to leave in a couple of minutes."

"Do you have to leave?"

"Yeah, I have to finish getting everything ready for tonight."

"Alright, fine." He kissed me again a little longer than last time.

"It'll be worth it. I promise," he said after breaking off and left the room.

Riley walked in, "Well you look happy."

"Yeah."

"Thanks again for this morning. I know probably not how you imagined starting your birthday, but tonight will be better."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

 **(That night)**

Alexis and Riley tried making me wear a dress. That wasn't going to happen today was birthday I was going to wear what I wanted.

I was in skinny jeans, a plain white t-shirt, a black leather jacket, and the New York Yankees hat Lucas gave me yesterday after he got drafted #1 overall. Apparently Lucas rented the precinct's favorite bar for my birthday party.

Lucas's POV

I was so nervous. I had it all planned out. Alexis, Riley, Emma and Maya walked in. Maya looked so beautiful.

"Happy birthday," I said reaching her and kissed her. I couldn't help it.

"Thank you," she replied when we broke apart.

"Alright first up on karaoke we got the birthday girl herself Maya Hart."

Maya's POV

What?! Did he just say what I think he just said.

"Lucas, I'm not going up there."

"Yes, you are," he said pushing me toward the stage.

"Fine," I said into the mic, "Only if Riley joins me."

Everyone started cheering while Riley made her way up.

"What are we singing?" Riley asked me.

"A song we wrote back in middle school because just like back then when we are together I feel like I can take on the world."

The music started and we started singing. I forgot what it felt like singing on a stage. It felt like as quickly it started it ended. The place erupted in cheers.

Riley and I walked off stage and sat down at the bar area.

"Alright next up is Zay."

There was some cheering. The music started it was "That Don't Sound Like You" by Lee Brice.

So he hasn't given up on Riley yet.

My mind drifted but I heard a couple of the lines that could definitely describe their relationship.

 _Girl, I'm glad you called, first heard you talk_

 _It took me a second cause I couldn't hear your drawl_

 _And that don't sound like you_

 _No, that don't sound like you_

When I first saw and heard her, Riley didn't seem like Riley.

 _I know it's been a while, I don't mean to pry_

 _But when I asked you if you're happy I didn't hear a smile_

I haven't seen her smile, truly smile, until tonight. When she saw and was talking to Zay.

 _Your pretty brown hair, you always loved it_

 _Guess he didn't like it so you just cut it_

 _And that don't sound like you_

When I asked her why she cut her hair she said because she wanted to. I didn't believe her.

Zay looked right at Riley during this part.

 _That town, that job, that guy_

 _You can leave them behind, girl, you know you're better than that_

 _If you wanna come back, you can come back_

 _Baby come back to_

 _Truck tires on a gravel road_

 _Laughing at the world, blasting my radio_

 _Cannon ball splashing in the water_

 _Doing whatever whenever you wanted_

 _What did he do?_

' _cause you don't sound like you_

 _Gimme the girl I knew_

' _cause you don't sound like you anymore._

Wow. Zay really hasn't gotten over Riley.

The place was shocked at the voice but erupted in cheers.

"Alright everyone next up is a special performance by Lucas." Huh? I wonder what he meant by "special performance"?

Lucas got up on stage. Zay got down from the stage, put a chair in the middle of the floor and started walking toward me. Wait, why was Zay walking toward me? He extended his hand toward me and Alexis and Riley gave me a nudge. What is going on?

The music for "One Call Away" by Charlie Puth started.

 _I'm only one call away_

 _I'll be there to save the day_

 _Superman got nothing on me_

 _I'm only one call away_

 _Call me, baby, if you need a friend_

 _I just wanna give you love_

 _Come on, come on, come on_

 _Reaching out to you, so take a chance_

 _No matter where you go_

 _You know you're not alone_

 _I'm only one call away_

 _I'll be there to save the day_

 _Superman got nothing on me_

 _I'm only one call away_

Zay pulled out his phone and started recording.

 _Come along and don't be scared_

 _I just wanna set you free_

 _Come on, come on, come on_

 _You and me can make it anywhere_

 _For now, we can stay here for a while, ay_

' _Cause you know, I just wanna see you smile_

 _No matter where you go_

 _You know you're not alone_

 _I'm only one call away_

 _I'll be there to save the day_

 _Superman got nothing on me_

 _I'm only one call away_

Lucas stepped off the stage and walked toward me

 _And when you're weak I'll be strong_

 _I'm gonna keep holding on_

 _Now don't you worry, it won't be long, darling_

 _And when you feel like hope is gone_

 _Just run into my arms_

 _I'm only one call away_

 _I'll be there to save the day_

 _Superman got nothing on me_

 _I'm only one call away_

When did he get short?

 _I'm only one call away_

When the song ended I realized what was happening. He was down on one knee with a box in his hand.

"Maya, I love you and will love you for as long as I live and I am only one call away. So Maya Penelope Clutterbucket Hart," I heard a snicker from Zay when he said Clutterbucket, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course," I said nodding vigorously. He slid the ring on my finger and shared a long kiss.

 **Sorry it's been forever. So here's a really long chapter to make up for it somewhat. Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone before we continue this story I want to let you know this is story one of a three part series, but there is a twist. The third part is with the Kingdom Keepers which also has two stories before it starting with "Reunited". Anyway here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 3

Beckett's POV

Castle and I were walking up to the crime scene we were called to at 5 this morning.

Crime really never sleeps. I'm going on 2 hours.

When we finally reached the crime scene I knew it was going to be a big one. There were news stations galore.

I saw Esposito and Ryan are here already. Today was Alexis and Maya's day off. Esposito spotted us and nodded in Lanie's direction. He looked more concerned than usual.

"What do we got?" I asked walking up. Lanie stood up quick and blocked my view of the body.

"Is Maya with you?" Uh-oh.

"No, why?" Castle asked. "Who is it?"

Lanie crouched back next to the body and brought the cover back. So that's why all the reporters are here. I heard Castle gasp.

"Now I get why you asked about Maya. H..Whe…?"

"About 2:30 this morning. A bat to the head from behind, which only knocked him unconscious. It was a gunshot to the back of the head close range that killed him," Lanie replied. Esposito and Ryan walked up.

"Any witnesses?"

"No, but Missy Bradford was the one who found the body," Ryan said, pointing to a girl being hugged by someone, "And get this she went to middle school and high school with him and is dating one Billy Ross…"

"No way," Cast whispered in awe.

"Who went to middle school with him and was up against him in the draft two nights ago," Ryan finished.

"Alright let's get them both to the station, but first push back, clear and block the perimeter."

"You got it," Esposito said. Ryan and Esposito walked off.

"Who would want to do that?" Castle asked turning toward me.

"I don't know," I said looking at the body, "But I will find out."

Maya's POV

I woke up at about 6 o'clock. If you could call it that. I hardly slept. I was on cloud 9 until about 2 then I had nightmares the rest of the night. I walked to the kitchen making sure not to wake Emma. Castle's mom took her here a couple hours before we came home last night.

"Mornin' Maya," I jumped and Zay chuckled.

"God Zay. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry."

"So how did you get in here?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Riley let me in."

"Speaking of which, you and Riley seemed to have hit it off, again."

"Yeah we are going out later today." I knew it.

"What are you watching?"

"Highlights." Of course, but not the highlights I thought. I watched bits of my night unfold before my eyes on the tv and joined Zay on the couch.

"Turn it up."

"That's right, ladies. Lucas Friar is officially off the market and who might be soon behind," the reporter said. They showed the clip of Zay singing "Amnesia" by 5 Seconds of Summer.

"How hammered were you by then?"

"Pretty hammered." We both laughed. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," as soon as I saw who entered I regretted it.

"Get out."

"Maya," Josh sighed.

"No, get out."

"Maya he's here for me," Riley said entering.

"I thought that's what Zay was for."

"What is your problem with Josh?"

"Do you want to tell her or should I?" I asked Josh. He stayed silent.

"What happened?" Riley asked again. "Someone tell me."

"First was the party."

"She was going to find out eventually," Josh replied.

"That's not it," Riley said confidently. I stayed quiet. "Maya, what's so bad you can't tell me?"

"Josh is the reason you don't have a family anymore!" I burst.

"What?" Riley whispered.

"Josh was the person driving the other car in the accident. Josh is the reason I haven't seen any of you Matthews in years."

"Is this true?"

"Riley I'm so sorry."

"Get out," she whispered.

I hadn't done it in a year, but I lit a cigarette.

"Maya I thought you quit," Alexis said. I walked out to the fire escape.

A couple seconds later Erin joined me on the fire escape.

"I know, smoking is bad for you and all that," I said.

"I wasn't going to say a word," she replied.

"It's just been hard. All of a sudden someone I hadn't talked to in years shows up and bring a painful past and then I find out that Emma's dad has gone MIA . And I'm her legal guardian if anything were to happen to him," I brushed a hand through my hair.

"That's tough, but you also need to look at the bright sight of things. You have your best friend back, you're engaged, you are great with Emma and you have a huge support system that loves and cares about you." I put out the cigarette.

"Will you go with me somewhere?" I knew she was taken aback by the question.

"Sure."

 **(The cemetery)**

Erin drove me to the cemetery. And I walked to my mom's grave stone. Erin walked toward another one not too far away. Apparently her brother was buried here.

After about 30 minutes I was still sitting at my mom's grave when I heard Erin walk up.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Cancer. Stage 4 lung cancer."

"I'm sorry, Maya," and she sounded sincere.

"What about your brother?"

"Murdered." That shook me.

"I'm really sorry."

"Yeah, well we caught the guy. He has life with no parole, charged with escape and 2 murders."

We sat there, well I sat she stood, for about ten more minutes when I saw a weird flash on the grave stone. 0.2 seconds later I yelled "Get down!" then I heard a nearby gravestone break into a lot of pieces.

"Run!" Erin screamed. We stayed low and ran to Erin's car. Bullets barely missing us. When we reached her car, we jumped in and she sped off.

"Where to?" Erin asked.

"The precinct."

Riley's POV

Josh left shortly after Maya went to the fire escape. Five minutes later Erin and Maya left. Which left me, Zay, Alexis and Emma. Alexis and Emma were finishing breakfast. Zay and I were sitting on the couch. I was in shock to say the least. I couldn't believe Josh would do that and keep it from me. Emma and Alexis had just finished breakfast when Alexis's phone started to ring.

"Hello?" she answered leaving the room.

"Zay play with me," Emma said holding a rubber ball.

"Alright," and Zay moved to the floor. Emma sat a little bit away and across from him and they started rolling the ball back and forth.

"Guys change of plans," Alexis said entering the room. "Everyone needs to go down to the precinct."

"Is everything okay?" I asked worried.

"I don't know. They wouldn't tell me anything other than everyone needed to go down there."

 **So that's it for this chapter. What did yall think? Let me know.**


	4. Telling the Family

**Hey guys. Here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 4

Maya's POV

Erin and I entered the precinct just to hear that the Captain was back early.

"Hart," Captain Gates called.

"Yes, sir," I replied.

"Why does my nephew have a restraining order against him?"

"I don't know, sir. Who is you nephew?" That's when I saw _him_ standing there talking to one of the uniforms.

"Charlie, can you come here real quick?"

"What's up?" he asked walking up.

"No explain why my nephew has a restraining order against him."

I wanted to say because he's an abusive SOB, but I liked and wanted to keep this job so I held my tongue.

"Captain Gates, it's because he was a threat to Riley Mathews's health. She feared for her life, so she placed a restraining order on him. She had the right to do so."

"Detective Lindsay, Voight said you might be coming here. And I am well aware it's her right, I was just curious as to why she did. Have a good day you two." Charlie and the Captain walked away.

Thank god Erin answered.

"Thank you," I said to Erin.

We kept walking and rounded the corner to get to my desk looking for Beckett, instead I saw…Zay?

"Hey Zay, what are you doing here?" I asked walking up to him.

"You haven't heard. I drove Riley up here for questioning." WHAT?!

"What room?"

"A."

I walked into the room that was on the other side of the one way mirror and saw Esposito and Ryan standing there watching.

"What's going on? Why is Riley in the interrogation room?"

"The better question is why are you here on your day off?" Ryan countered, avoiding my question.

"I was shot at while visiting my mom and wanted to know why. Now, why is Riley being interrogated?" I asked my voice rising slightly.

They remained silent.

"Why aren't people telling me what's going on?"

Then I saw Beckett enter the interrogation room with a file, followed by Castle.

"Fine. I'll ask them."

"Wait, Hart."

"Maya, don't," is what I heard from the two boys, but I ignored them.

I entered the interrogation room.

"Riley, you don't have to say anything."

"Maya, what are you doing here?"

"Why are you interrogating Riley?" All of them turned to me in shock.

"You haven't heard?" pity and shock rang in Castle's voice.

"What's going on?" I asked now scared.

""We got a call this morning," Beckett paused. I gestured for her to continue, "It was Lucas."

"What?" I whispered.

"Someone found him this morning. He was hit in the head…then shot. I'm…" I didn't hear her finish. I was starting to get dizzy.

I ran out of the room.

Zay's POV

"Maya!" I heard coming from back in the hallway.

I looked up in time to see Maya running.

"Maya, wait. Slow down," I said, trying to reach her before she could reach the elevator. No luck.

Castle ran out of the hallway, followed by Esposito and Ryan. Alexis and Lanie ran into the room.

"What happened?" Lanie asked.

"Maya just found out," Castle said.

"Oh no," Alexis replied.

"I'll follow her. Alexis can you…"

"I'll give Riley a ride home."

"Thank you." And I sprinted down the stairs.

When I got down and out the door, I noticed Maya, luckily, hadn't gotten a cab yet. She was just sitting on the steps.

"Maya?" I asked sitting next to her. That's when I saw the tears on her face.

"Maya, come here," and I wrapped my arms around her. She fought, but eventually gave in realizing I wasn't going to let go. I didn't know what to say so I just sat there with her.

My phone started ringing.

"Oh man."

"What?"

"It's Pappy Joe. What am I going to tell him?" I answered the phone.

" _Hey, Babineaux. I tried calling Lucas he wasn't picking up."_ Maya nudged me and mouthed "it's better in person," I understood what she meant.

" _Anyway,"_ Pappy Joe continued, _"Great news, Eric's home!"_ he said happily.

"That's great, sir. Um…is it alright if Maya and I come to see you this weekend?"

" _Sure, Zay. What's wrong?"_

"I'll tell you when I get there. Thank you, sir."

" _Bye, Zay."_

"Bye, sir." And I hung up.

"Alright, let's get you home and packed," I saw her about to protest, "Erin, Alexis and Riley have already offered to babysit."

 **(In Texas that weekend)**

Maya's POV

Zay rang the doorbell. The door opened not even two seconds later.

"Zay, Maya, how y'all doin'?" Pappy Joe asked.

"Hey Pappy Joe," we replied. He gave me a hug.

"What was that for?" I asked genuinely curious.

"You looked like you needed it. Now where's my grandson?"

"Um, sir, that's what we came here to talk about," Zay replied.

"I don't know if I like the sound of this. Why don't we go in and sit down."

"What don't you like the sound of, Pappy Joe?" Eric asked entering from the other side of the room. He looked nothing like Lucas. He was huge and only a year older. I looked down.

"Zay! Maya!" he said running toward us. He wrapped both of us into a group hug. Then we all sat down. I still hadn't looked up.

"Maya, what's wrong?" I didn't want to look up, the tears had already started. So I just kept twisting my ring, which made me cry a little harder.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered. I heard someone get up and crouch in front of me.

"Maya what's wrong? What happened?" Eric asked concerned.

"It's Lucas," I replied. I felt Eric wrap his arms around me. I lost all control and let out everything I had been holding in. Zay stood up and I guess moved next to Pappy Joe.

"Lucas was found dead Thursday morning," I faintly heard Zay reply. "I'm so sorry, sir."

I felt a few tears join mine after that.

 **Hey yall that's it for this chapter. This story isn't done, but I wanted to get this out there before I forgot to tell yall. So this story is part of a three parter and will eventually meet up with another story I have written, but has a separate sequel. The other story is called "Reunited" and the sequel when it gets put up will be called "Keepers in the Forest". Both of those stories are crossovers between Kingdom Keepers and Once Upon a Time. The sequel for this story is going to be a crossover between Girl Meets World and Gallagher Girls. The third installment for both is going to be a crossover between Girl Meets World and Kingdom Keepers. Like I said let me know what y'all thought.**


	5. Charlie

**Hey yall how's it going? I'm just going to say it, not that I had any doubt before, but Selena Gomez is awesome. Finally saw her live while she was in Louisville and it was the best concert I've ever been to. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 5

Beckett's POV

We have interrogated everyone we can think of. Or at least have permission to interrogate. We were about to interrogate Charlie. Finally got permission from Captain Gates.

So here I am in interrogation room 1 without Castle or any of the boys. They are still mad about the incident from a week ago. I am, too, but I can handle and hide it better.

At least that's what I thought.

I entered interrogation room 1 and saw Charlie sitting there smugly in his chair.

The interrogation went well. As in no fights or yelling from behind the glass, where I knew the guys were. We were back at square one. I started to leave when things started going south.

"So have you questioned Maya yet?" Charlie asked, stopping me.

"That is none of your business."

"I'll take that as a no. Why is that?"

"Charlie," I started, a little irritated, he cut me off.

"Could it be her past? It could connect her to it? Or maybe Riley? With a past like hers how did she make you team at such a young age?"

"Yes. Maya has a past. It may not be good, but what I care about is the fact that she changed her life around. I've seen her sit on your side of the table before its true, but she has changed so much since then. She is a great detective and if you want to know why take a look in the mirror." And I stormed out.

I joined the guys on the other side of the glass.

"He did it. I know he did," I said, after we watched him a little bit in the interrogation room until a uniform let him out.

"Now all we have to do is prove it," Esposito said.

"What was he talking about? Her past?" Castle asked.

"Yeah and what did go on between her, Lucas and Riley?" Erin asked.

Maya's POV

I woke up to a sudden coldness and…was that water? Did someone seriously poor water on me to wake me up? Then I heard a chuckle.

"What the hell, Eric?!" I screamed.

"Hey, I didn't do it. Zay did, after I tried everything else to wake you up."

I open my eyes and see Eric and Zay standing on either side of the bed. Zay had a bucket in his hands.

"I'm going to kill you, Zay," then I took in their appearance. Zay had a black eye and Eric had a busted lip. "What happened to you all?"

"If you think this is bad you should see the guys who did this," Zay said happily.

"Alright. Maya get ready we are going riding," Eric said. What?

"What? Why?"

"Because you are reverting back to your old ways and partying every night. This is a better alternative. We still have Yankee waiting for someone to ride him."

I nodded remembering last night. I hate and need to stop doing stuff that I'll regret the next morning.

Yankee was a horse Pappy Joe got me since I started coming here every summer.

My phone started ringing, I looked at the caller ID.

"Alright. I'll go. Just leave so I can get ready."

They left. I answered my phone.

"Hey Zach."

"How's it going, Maya? Did you make it home okay?" Zach asked. Zach was a guy I met at the bar last night who offered me a job in Virginia.

"It's going good and yeah I made it home. What's up?"

"Did you think any more about the job offer?"

"I have."

"Are you going to take it?"

"I don't know. I'm not ready for that, yet."

"Well you have my number if you change your mind. Bye Maya."

"Bye Zach." I hung up and got ready to go riding with Zay and Eric.

When I reached the kitchen I saw Pappy Joe, Eric and Zay standing around talking. Zay saw me walk in.

"Change of plans. I have to go back to New York to pack everything for my move to Florida. So it'll just be you and Eric riding," Zay said.

"But you can stay as long as you need to, Maya."

"Thanks Pappy Joe."

"So who's ready to ride?"

Riley's POV

I was back at the precinct waiting for Josh. He was brought in for interrogation.

Josh walked out from the hallway.

"You are not going to believe who they just brought in for interrogation," he said.

"Who?"

"Charlie. Captain Gates finally gave them permission."

"What room?"

I walked into the room that Esposito, Ryan, Erin, Castle and Beckett are in.

I entered just in time to hear Castle say, "What was he talking about? Her past?"

"Yeah and what did go on between her, Lucas and Riley?" Erin asked.

"Maybe I can answer that," I said.

"Are you sure?" Josh asked.

"Yeah. Anything that could help," I responded.

"First let's move to another room."

So here I am sitting at a table with Josh beside me, Beckett and Castle sitting across from us, and Erin, Esposito and Ryan standing in different part of the room.

"Okay so first off, what did he mean by Maya's past?" Castle asked. I took a deep breath. This is going to be hard.

"Maya and I started our separate ways around the end of freshman year of high school. Then she found out her mom had stage 4 lung cancer and died a few months later. So Maya moved in with us."

"Why? What about her dad?" Castle asked.

"He left when she was younger," I replied.

"What happened after Maya moved in with you all?" Beckett asked.

"The middle of sophomore year Lucas, Farkle, Maya, Zay and I went out to just hang out. So my mom and dad decided to go take Auggie to the movie that he wanted to see, that neither Maya nor I did. On their way home a drunk driver hit their car and then drove off," I felt Josh tense, "It was hard and not just on me, but on Maya. She sort of isolated herself from our group, she started partying, drinking and smoking. That's probably what Charlie was referring to."

"What about what happened between you, Lucas and Maya?" Erin asked.

"Missy Bradford was throwing this massive party at the end of junior year as a celebration that we were about to be seniors. Well Zay and Farkle wanted to go. I knew they wanted Lucas to go and I knew he wanted to go, too, but didn't want me to be by myself. I told him to go ahead and go I needed to be alone so I could study for a final I had the following week. Lucas, Farkle and Zay left for the party. After about two hours I got a text from Charlie saying how I needed to get to the party ASAP. I knew he wouldn't stop texting until I showed up. So I texted him that I'd be there in a few minutes. When I got to the party I saw Lucas dancing. I thought he was dancing by himself because there was too much of a crowd. But when I got closer I realized he was dancing with Maya. Okay not a problem. They were just dancing. So I went and got something to drink. When I came back they were sitting on the couch playing spin the bottle," I saw an interruption coming, "Don't ask because I don't know why. Well Maya spun the bottle and it landed on Lucas. There was no hesitation they started making out and I left. Lucas and Maya became a couple a month later."

"How long were you and Lucas a couple?" Esposito asked.

"A year and a half."

"Wow," Erin.

"Woah," Ryan.

"Yeah. I found out he and Maya were sneaking around for a month before that. Maya didn't know we were still dating. Someone told her that Lucas and I had broken up. She never said who told her that though. Why would someone do that? Why would someone intentionally break someone up?"

"Because they wanted to date someone who was a part of that couple. Before you said someone had shown you a picture, who was it?" Castle asked.

"Charlie did, why?" Beckett sat back while Castle moved forward.

"Why would Charlie lie to us?" Beckett asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He said that he didn't know you all in high school. Riley, why did Lucas move here from Texas?"

"Because he got expelled from his school and his parents thought it would be best if he left and got a fresh start."

"Do you know why he got expelled?"

"Yeah, Zay wound up in the hospital because he probably got into something Charlie didn't like. Lucas found out and retaliated."

"It sounds like he's had more trouble with Lucas and Maya than anyone he ever has," Castle said.

Beckett started standing up and everyone started leaving.

"Get her home, now. We'll have a car patrolling around there until we find Charlie," Beckett told Josh, who nodded.

We left the room.

"Riley!" I heard as I felt something bump and wrap around my legs.

"Hey, did you have fun with Alexis?" I asked picking up Emma.

"Yeah. We went to lunch and then ice cream," she replied happily.

"You ready to go to my place with me and Josh?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, let's go."

Maya's POV

We made it to a little pond Lucas and I found 2 summers ago. We had been riding for about an hour and decided to stop.

"So how's work?" Eric asked.

"Good, I guess. Riley finally knows the truth about the car crash. How was wherever you were? Did you get the person?"

"No, unfortunately not, but the trail dried up, so they sent us home until they found out more."

My phone started buzzing. It was Beckett. If I ignore it, it'll be worse when I get back, might as well face it now.

"Hey Beckett, what's up?"

"Maya, you need to come home now."

"Alexis? What's wrong?" I asked worried. Why was Alexis using Beckett's phone.

"Riley's in the hospital and Emma's missing," I dropped my phone, got on Yankee and rode as fast as I could.

 **So, what did yall think? There will probably only be one or two more chapters in this story, but there will be a sequel involving the Gallagher Girls series. Let me know what yall thought.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey yall what's up? I know it's been a while, but as a birthday gift from me to you all I am posting this chapter and the next by the weekend and the first chapter of the sequel will be up by next week.**

Chapter 6

Maya's POV

Thanks to Minkus International, who was picking some stuff up from Texas and let me come with, the flight back to New York was quick.

When I got to my apartment, I quickly grabbed my badge and gun and ran out the door to my motorcycle. It was a gift from Shawn for my 16th birthday before he left. Thanks to the motorcycle I was able to zip through traffic and get to the hospital in 10 minutes. After I parked I dialed Zay's number. I figured he' d heard and was already there. He answered after the first ring.

"Hey Maya."

"Zay, what room is she in?"

"218."

"Okay. Be there in a second. How is she?" There was a pause. "Zay, how is Riley?"

"It's not good. She hasn't woken up yet."

"Alright Zay, I'm a few doors down. See you in two seconds."

I hung up and I saw Alexis sitting in the hallway across from room 216, the door was shut.

"Alexis?"

"Oh, hey Maya," she looked up and I saw tears in her eyes.

"What are you doing sitting here?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Josh finally woke up. The doctors are in there checking on him."

"Oh," I said nodding. I wonder what's going on between the two.

The door started opening.

"Ms. Castle?" the doctor said.

"Yes," Alexis said looking at the doctor.

"Mr. Matthews is fine. A broken arm, a few scrapes and bruises, but fine. You can see him now."

"Thank you." The doctor walked away.

"Do you want someone to go with you?" I asked.

"No. Go see Riley."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright see you in a bit."

I walked into room 218 and saw Zay and Erin.

"Hey, how's it going?" I asked walking over to Erin, who was standing by the wall.

"She's been asleep since the accident," Erin said.

I nodded and walked over to Zay.

"Hey Zay, how are you doing?"

"Look at her, Maya. Who…No why would someone do that to her?" he said, you could hear he had been crying.

"I don't know, Zay." My voice cracked. He stood up and enveloped me in a hug. I don't know if it was for me or him and I didn't really care.

"Zay?" I heard a hoarse voice ask. "Maya?"

Zay released the hug and turned around.

"Oh thank god," Zay said sitting back down next to the bed and taking Riley's hand.

"I'll go get the doctor," Erin said leaving.

Erin and the doctor returned two seconds later and we were asked to step into the hallway.

Riley's POV

I cannot believe what the doctor just told me. There was no way I was going to be able to play Belle now. The doctor left and Maya and Zay came back in.

"Where did Erin go?"

"She had to go back to the precinct. What's wrong?" Maya asked. I stayed silent. "Riley? What did the doctor say?"

I shook my head and felt the tears start to fall. I swallowed and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." Zay looked shocked, Maya was pissed.

"Maya what's wrong?" Zay asked truly confused. I knew why Maya was mad.

"There is only one way Riley would be pregnant without being married first…" she let that sink in. "I'm gonna kill him." She started toward the door.

"Maya?" she stopped and turned her head, hand on the door frame. "Don't do anything stupid. Promise?"

"Promise," she said.

"Thunder," I said holding up my hand with Maya and I's friendship ring on it.

"Lightning," she responded doing the same thing. "I'm just going to get some answers."

Maya's POV

I stormed over to Josh's room.

"Maya?" a startled Alexis asked.

"Where is he?"

"What?" Josh asked.

"Where is Charlie?" I said, reaching the foot of his bed.

"I don't know," Josh said. I believed him, I just needed to go off on someone.

"Maya what's wrong?" Alexis asked.

"I swear, Matthews, if you're hiding him…"

"How can I be hiding him? I'm here. Maya, what happened?"

"Maya, calm down," Eric Frair said behind me. I hadn't even realized my hands had started to shake. I felt hands on my shoulders and being turned around.

I started stuttering trying to wrap my head around it. I hat feeling like this. Charlie is going to pay for what he did.

Josh's POV

I was sitting with Alexis. Well, Alexis was sitting, I was lying in my bed.

"Maya's back," Alexis told me.

"That doesn't surprise me. I knew as soon as she found out she…" I was cut off by someone storming into my room.

"Maya?" Alexis asked startled.

"Where is he?" What? Who?

"What?" Then it hit me.

"Where is Charlie?"

"I don't know," I responded and it's true. I had no idea. When I found out what he did to Riley, I cut all ties to him.

"Maya, what's wrong?" Alexis asked. Yeah, something wasn't right, but I was scared to find out what.

"I swear, Matthews, if you're hiding him…" How can I hide him? I know she just needs someone to yell at. Especially since she can't at Charlie because we can't find him.

"How can I be hiding him? I'm here. Maya, what's wrong?" Her hands were shaking. This really can't be good.

Suddenly a guy, 6'3 easy with a blonde buzz cut, came up behind Maya and spun her around to face him.

"Maya, calm down," he said when she started stuttering. She calmed a bit, taking deep breaths. Who was this guy?

"Now what's wrong?" he asked, with a slight drawl, bending down a bit to be eye level with her.

"It's Riley." That got my attention.

"What about Riley?" I asked really nervous now.

"She's pregnant."

What?!

"I'm going to kill him," I said starting to get up.

"No, you're not," Alexis said.

"Why not?"

"Because you are in no shape to," she snapped. "Let Beckett and people at the 12th figure it out."

"Maya!" I heard buzz cut yell down the hall.

I looked toward where he was and Maya was gone.

"What happened?"

"I don't know she looked at her phone and just took off," he replied.

"What happened to Maya? She was running down the hall and dropped her phone, but kept running," Erin said walking in my room.

"Can I see that?" buzz cut asked.

Eric's POV

She handed me Maya's phone.

I looked at it and went military mode. I walked over to Josh and handed him the phone.

"Do you recognize this place?"

"Yeah, it's called Topanga's. Why?" he said handing the phone back.

"Because that's where Charlie has my daughter. There is a video from him, too," I said handing Erin Maya's phone. "Get Beckett and the others. Tell them to go to Topanga's."

"What are you going to do?" she asked as I was walking out the door.

"Help Maya before she gets hurt."

 **That's it yall. Let me know what you all thought.**

 **Who else has seen Suicide Squad? I was able to see it on my birthday, my friend and I went and saw it. I loved it and am obsessed with "Heathens" by Twenty-One Pilots.**

 **Anyway let me know what yall thought about this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys I know it's been forever. But this is the last chapter in this story but I'm writing the sequel and the sequel to Reunited which will eventually meet up in the third installment. Those should be up by the weekend.**

 **Any way here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 7

Beckett's POV

"Okay. Thank you," I said hanging up the phone.

This was frustrating we were getting nowhere fast. Not a single person has seen or heard from Charlie or Emma.

"Good phone conversation I take it?" Castle said, handing me a coffee.

"Oh yeah, terrific," I said sarcastically, accepting the coffee.

"Nothing?" I shook my head.

"Guys, we have something," Erin said walking in, carrying a phone above her head.

"What did you find?" me.

"Whose phone is that?" Castle.

"It's Maya's phone. On it is pictures and a video from Charlie," she said handing me Maya's phone.

I handed Ryan the phone. He connected it to the computer and projector. The images were awful to look at.

Emma had bruises and cuts all over.

"Where is this?" Castle asks. No one answered. "Seriously does no one know where this is?!"

"Dad, calm down. It's called Topanga's," Alexis said. She must've come in with Erin.

"Beckett?" Captain said walking in.

"Yes sir," I replied.

"Where is Hart? I said I wanted to see her when she got back."

"No one has seen her, sir," Castle said.

"Then how'd you get her phone? I called the airport and her plane landed an hour ago. Tell her I want her and her badge when you see her. She has had her last case," the Captain said leaving. What? Erin and I followed her.

"What?! With all due respect, sir, she is one of the best you have seen. That's why you assigned her to Beckett," Erin said, defending her sister. Well half-sister.

"I have pulled her from this case. She has disobeyed direct orders several times and now it could get someone hurt." The Captain entered her office and closed the door signaling the end of the conversation.

"Or put your nephew behind bars where he belongs," Erin retorted, when we reentered where the guys were.

"Alright people we know where they are, so let's go," I said.

Maya's POV

I finally reached Topanga's. Thank god I had a motorcycle or else I probably would've ditched a car in the middle of traffic and ran here.

The main sitting area was dark. I pulled my gun out of its holster and quietly opened the door. I heard a commotion in the back room. I lift my gun so it's in front of me, ready. I peak through a crack in the door. I don't see Charlie, but I do see Emma tied to a chair. I nudge the door open and scan the room. I didn't see Charlie, so I move to the chair Emma is tied to and start untying her. When I'm almost done I see her eyes go wide. I heard a gun click.

"What took so long?"

Eric's POV

Damn traffic. It took forever to get to Topanga's. By the time I reach it I saw Maya's motorcycle "parked" and parked was putting it nicely.

I was at the door when I heard car doors. I turned around drawing my gun in the process.

"Eric relax it's just us," Alexis said. I see the group from the 12th.

"Maya!" I hear my daughter scream. I ran inside. The others followed quickly.

I see Emma in a chair with her legs untied, gag around her neck, but arms still tied. She is looking at something in the room.

Maya had Charlie on his knees her gun to the back of his head.

"Maya, you don't want to do this," Erin said.

Maya stayed still and silent.

"Maya," Castle started.

"Everything he's done. Everyone he's hurt. The Matthews."

"Maya," Ryan.

"Josh."

"Maya," I tried.

"Riley," her voice started to crack.

"Maya," Esposito.

"Emma."

"Maya," Castle.

"Lucas," she choked out. "You don't think he deserves this?"

"No Maya, I don't. I think he deserves a lot worse. He deserves what will come to him when we bring him in," Maya looks at Beckett, you could see how torn up she was. That was all Charlie needed though. He turned, twisting and taking Maya's gun from her.

I shot, unfortunately not before he did. My bullet hit his left leg. His bullet hit Maya in her side. She fell and was losing blood quickly. I ran over to her. So did Alexis. I took my jacket off and pressed it against the wound to try and stop the bleeding.

"She's losing a lot of blood," Alexis said.

Maya's eyes started to flutter, "No, Maya, stay awake."

I looked around. Esposito and Castle were untying Emma. Erin was putting Charlie in handcuffs. Beckett and Ryan were on the phone.

"Ambulance is on the way, 5 minutes out," Beckett told us.

"A squad car is on the way to get Charlie."

I looked down, Maya had closed her eyes.

"No, Maya, you have to stay awake."

"Now I can see Lucas." No!

"Maya…" it's like she didn't hear me.

"And the Matthews." No, no, no, no. I could hear the sirens.

"Maya! You can't die on me. I'm not losing two people."

Riley's POV

Josh was finally able to leave his room, so Zay helped him over to my room.

"I hope they're okay," I said.

"I'm sure they're…" Josh was cut off by a group of nurses rushing a gurney with a girl on it, followed by a similar looking group and a big group of people.

"Alexis?!" Zay calls.

Alexis enters the room, leaving the group of people.

"What's going on? What happened?" I asked getting worried.

"We got Charlie," she faltered.

"But?" Josh questioned.

"Maya was shot and lost a lot of blood."

"What?" I asked my voice cracking. I see Alexis starting to cry. Josh walks over to her.

"There's a 50/50 chance she won't make it. It skimmed her artery."

I felt dizzy.

 **(A couple days later)**

Maya's POV

I woke up with a pain in my side. I slowly opened my eyes because there was a bright light.

"Morning." I jumped and inhaled sharply. Man my side hurt! "Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

"Well you did," he chuckled. "What do you want, Zach?"

"Have you thought about my offer anymore?" There was a pause. "Captain Gates fired you, you know?" Of course she did.

"I'm considering it."

"You have my number. Let me know." There was a knock on the door. "Bye Maya."

"Bye Zach." He left. An impressed looking Erin was standing in his place.

"Who was that?"

"That was Zach. And before you ask he's engaged."

"What did he want?"

"He offered me a job with the CIA." Now she really looked impressed.

"You going to take it?" I told her what I hadn't told anyone.

"Yeah. I need to get out of New York for a little while. Too many memories."

"I get that," she said nodding. "Well I came by to say goodbye for now. I have to get back to Chicago and tell my precinct that we will be down one." I deflated a bit after hearing that. I really like having her here. "But don't be afraid to pick up the phone and I'll be there in a heartbeat."

"Promise?"

"Promise." And she left.

"Peaches!" I heard.

"Shhh," a nurse answered from outside. I laughed.

Zay pushed her in. She was still recovering so was in a wheelchair.

"Hey hun. How you feeling?"

"How am I feeling?" uh-oh here we go. "Maya, you were the one that was shot. You almost died. I'm so glad you didn't…" she was going to keep rambling if I didn't stop her.

"Zay?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you shut the door real quick?"

"Yeah, sure," he said while closing the door.

"Riley, how are you doing? Really?"

"Maya, I don't know what to do," she started to cry and Zay comforted her.

"If you're not ready I can take the kid and raise it."

"Maya…"

"Riley, I'm going to have Emma already, what's another one?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"What about you Zay?" she asks looking at him.

"Whatever you want is fine with me."

"Okay…"

 **And that's it. Hope you all liked it. I'm really looking forward to the sequel I love writing Gallagher Girl fanfics. The sequel to this is going to be called "Girl Meets Gallagher" and take place 6 years after this story. Like I've said before please read Reunited and Reunited 2: the Enchanted Forrest because they will eventually meet with this story and its sequel.**


	8. sequel update

**Hey everyone,**

 **the sequel for this story is up.**


End file.
